This invention relates to a method of marking and packaging golf balls to help identify each player's golf ball and distinguish it from all other golf balls in play on the golf course.
The game of golf is played on the same region of a golf course by a number of players, and it has been a recognized problem to identify each player's particular golf ball and distinguish it from all of the other golf balls of other players in the same region.
The golf balls in a box or package are generally marked in sets "1", "2", "3" and "4", but players on the same golf course at any given time may use the same brand name having the same numeral. Players often improvise their own distinctive markings as an aid in identifying their particular ball in play.
The present invention relates to a novel method of marking and packaging golf balls intended to solve this problem of long standing.